Noah Jackson
Noah Alexander Jackson covers Music. and his column is 'Ear to the Ground'. Character History Personality A sarcastic middle child joker who frequently makes fun of others, Noah is considered the playful misfit. He is the kid you can't help but want to be around with. He is funny and can always be counted on for a clever or sarcastic remark. He gets jealous easily when he sees guys flirting with Rebecca. Relationships Rebecca Noah is in love with Rebecca, though he works hard at denying it. His nickname for her is "R." In The Gala Issue, Noah calls Rebecca beautiful, even though he tries to hide the fact that he may have a crush on her. Later on, in The Dating Issue, Noah goes on a "Homework Date" with Rebecca so she can write her article about the perfect first date. In The Face The Music Issue, Noah accidentally give Rebecca the hiccups, and sometimes tries to help her cure them. He ends up kissing her as an "experiment," to see if that will cure her hiccups, but later gets the hiccups himself, implying that he lied about not having more feelings for the kiss. This is the episode where Noah and Rebecca share their first kiss. Then in The First Impressions Issue, Noah recalls his first impression of Rebecca as a nerd. Revealed in a flashback, Noah thought that Rebecca had a boyfrind named Baubba, so he gave a "Welcome to Buzz' CD to Amanda first. After clearing up the misunderstanding, Noah kisses Rebecca, his new girlfriend. In The Boy Trouble Issue, George, a well-known singer, arrives at Teen Buzz, Rebecca thinks that George is flirting with her. When she confronts Noah about it, Noah seems to not care and doesn't think George would do that. Rebecca is upset that Noah isn't jealous and doesn't believe that George would be flirting with her. George then ask Rebecca to be in his music video and she accepts. Rebecca still doesn't believe Noah is just a little bit jealous. When during the music video George calls Rebecca " R" and Noah is furious. He says he is the only one allowed to called her "R" and he tries to mess up the video. In The Kiss Off Issue, Noah finds out that Rebecca and Wilder shared a victory kiss. This results in Noah getting angry at Rebecca, until Bossman says that Buzz won't close, and Noah kisses Wilder on the cheek. Noah apologizes to Rebecca, and they share another kiss. Next, in The Boys vs. Girls Issue, Noah and Rebecca get into a spelling competition with Mr. Shepard hosting and giving Noah all the easy words. Later, Noah realizes how Rebecca always acknowledges his jokes even if they aren't funny, though when Rebecca does some thing smart he always calls her a nerd. He ends the competition in a draw. In The Back To School Issue, Rebecca accidentally blurts out that she kissed a boy named Elliot on top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris under the full moon, because she thought that when Noah went on tour with Zuzu Moon for the summer, that they kissed. Noah gets angry with Rebecca, and breaks up with her. In The Love Me, Love Me Issue, Zuzu Moon, the girl who Noah followed on tour for the Summer, guest edits the magazine for a week. She befriends Rebecca, and starts stalking Noah. No one believes Noah until the end, when Rebecca walks in and catches her. Zuzu and Rebecca proceed to have a sword fight with an umbrella and poster, and Noah ends up covered in food. Later, in The Just Friends Issue, Elliot, the boy Rebecca kissed in Paris over the summer, visits Teen Buzz. Everyone loves him, but Noah is suspicious. Rebecca claims they are just friends. Elliot gives a locket to Rebecca with a picture of him, but in the end she replaces it with the heart shaped guitar pick that Noah gave her. Then, in The Into The Future Issue, the gang gets a glimpse of what their lives might look like in 20 years. Their future turns out not what they expected. Wilder is obese, single and successful, Michael is bald and Amanda's agent and husband, Amanda is a famous singer and married to Michael, Rebecca is an unsuccessful journalist and lonely and Noah is Wilder's man servant and also unsuccessful and lonely. In the end Noah and Rebecca share a kiss and get back together. In The Buzz Club Issue, Noah accidentally tells Rebecca that the braclet he gave her was originally bought for Zuzu Moon. Rebecca becomes angry at Noah, until he explains that when he originally got it, he knew it'd be perfect for Rebecca. But when he gave it to Zuzu Moon as a thank-you gift for bringing him on tour, she knew it'd be perfect for Rebecca too. So Zuzu declined the bracelet, and asked for a kiss instead. Noah refused to give her a kiss, and then got kicked off the tour. In The Hip Hop Issue, Noah wants to tell Rebecca that he loves her but can't say it, Rebecca hears him say it and she says that she loves him too and they share a kiss. In The Final Issue, Bossman announces that the Buzz staff will be replaced with a new wave of students. The entire gang is very surprised. Rebecca comes to the decision that she is going to fight for the Buzz, while Noah is very casual about it. When Rebecca explains to him about her plans for a Save Buzz rally/meeting with the boss, Noah tries to explain that everything has to come to an end, and that is why he isn't as hung up about it as he could be. Rebecca replies that, yes, everything does have to come to an end, including "us." Noah tells Rebecca that when his first article was published, he thought he couldn't be happier, but then he fell in love with Rebecca. He says that he had an incredible two years, and wouldn't want that opportunity to be taken away from anyone else. This makes Rebecca realize that although it is upsetting to leave the Buzz, it is for the best. (See Noah-Rebecca Relationship) Wilder Wilder and Noah are best buds. They both love the television program Pizza Patrol. They also like bad movies like Doggy Med School. Trivia *He wears boxers as seen in the episode where he recieves a wedgie. Tumblr m6b2ceLw6E1rudksmo1 500.png RebeccaNoah.png Roah.jpg 7899-1.jpg ImagesCA7F16DF.jpg ImagesCAHGNBUJ.jpg ImagesCALNYP30.jpg Fd.jpg ImagesCA7AESV3.jpg The Latest Buzz Gang .jpg Category:The Latest Buzz Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3